Hasta El Verano Que Viene
by DelienCiel
Summary: D/Hr. Cap.#5! La puerta es para viajar a diferentes dimensiones...¿a donde llegaran ahora?
1. Un encuentro, no era como lo esperaba

Hasta El Verano Que Viene.  
  
Capítulo #1: Un encuentro, no era como lo esperaba.  
  
N/A: Bien, este fic, como lo indica el título, es inspirado por la canción "Hasta el verano que viene" del grupo "No Me Acuerdo", sé que no muchos de aquí la conocen, pero existe, bien, el fic es algo ridículo, pero solo en unas partes, espero que les guste...!  
  
  
  
Ya había terminado el sexto año en Hogwarts, y estaban en vacaciones de verano. Esa noche, Draco dormía profundamente, y se encontraba soñando un sueño bastante extraño...  
  
Era muy temprano, alrededor de las seis y treinta de la mañana, él ya había despertado, esa mañana encontraba solo en su mansión, habían nada más que unos cuantos elfos domésticos, su padre había tenido que viajar fuera del país por asuntos del trabajo, y su madre lo había acompañado para aprovechar de visitar a unas amigas. Draco no podía volver a dormir, y se encontraba aburrido, ni siquiera tenía hambre, no sabía que hacer, no había nada que hacer. Se levantó, se duchó, y se vistió con un traje simple que fácilmente se podría confundir con ropa muggle, pero como no había nadie más en la mansión, no importaba. Se puso a pensar que podría hacer para pasar el rato, y se le ocurrió la idea perfecta, esta era una gran oportunidad para explorar la mansión, a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo allí, aún no la conocía totalmente bien. Draco salió de su habitación y se puso a caminar por los pasillos, dando varias vueltas, yendo a lugares que nunca había ido, comenzó a abrir varias puertas distintas, pero no había nada interesante, ya después de harto rato, encontró una puerta que nunca había visto, quizás, porque nunca se había fijado que se encontraba allí, era pequeña, y se camuflaba muy bien con la pintura de los muros, lo único que la diferenciaba del muro eran las delgadas líneas de los bordes que indicaban que se podía abrir. Draco pensó que se debería encontrar cerrada con algún hechizo, ya que estaba tan bien camuflada, debía haber algo muy importante ahí dentro para que se encontrase de ese modo. Probó con el hechizo "Alohomora" para abrirla, pero no pasó nada, buscó por alguna trampilla que pudiera haber, pero sin resultado alguno, después de tratar por un buen rato, se apoyó contra la puerta rendido, parecía no haber nada que pudiera abrirla, frustrado, pateó la puertecilla con el tobillo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, la puerta se abrió, haciéndolo caer y golpearse fuertemente contra el suelo. Al mirar nuevamente, no encontró la puerta delante de él, no había más que aire, se levantó rápidamente, miró a su alrededor y todo lo que encontró fueron árboles, pasto, tiendas y ....¿autos?, ¿De dónde habían salido?, o mejor dicho, ¿A dónde había llegado? Draco se colocó una mano sobre la frente, y cerró los ojos como tratando de despertar, pero no funcionó, no era una pesadilla, era real... "¿A quién se le puede haber ocurrido colocar una puerta para el mundo muggle?" murmuró para si mismo mientras caminaba por el pavimento, tratando de pensar como salir.  
  
***  
  
Cercano a él, se encontraba una chica que parecía muy apurada, puesto a que corría a toda velocidad, esquivando a las personas que se le cruzaban, no parecía escuchar las quejas de la gente contra ella, porque iba escuchando 'personal stereo', donde estaban tocando una canción que a ella le gustaba mucho. (N/A: esta canción pertenece al grupo "No Me Acuerdo"... no es mía)  
  
~ Hey now, dancing in the sunshine is everything I wanna do Hey now, dancing with you...~  
  
Ella canturreaba a medida que iba escuchando la canción, no se dio cuenta al doblar una esquina, chocó contra alguien, y ambos se calleron, Draco se disponía disculparse, pero al ver contra quien había chocado, cambió de parecer. "Fíjate por donde caminas, sangre sucia" él la insultó, ella lo reconoció de inmediato. "¿¡Malfoy!?, ¿Qué haces aquí?" "Es..." Draco estuvo cerca de decirle que estaba perdido, pero cambió de opinión "Algo que a ti no te interesa" Dijo fríamente mientras se levantaba del suelo por segunda vez en ese día, Hermione hizo lo mismo, "Es raro verte a ti AQUÍ" alzó la voz en esta última palabra "Siendo tú odias tanto a los muggles" agregó. "También es raro para mí estar aquí" le dijo. "¿Ahora me vas a decir que no sabes como llegaste?" ella dijo algo burlona. "Si" él contestó secamente. "Eso es ridículo, Malfoy, ¿Cómo vas a haber desparecido de donde sea que estuvieras, y aparecer acá?" "Bien, yo solo estaba en mi casa y encontré una puerta y llegué acá"  
  
Continuara...  
  
N/A: Este capítulo lo hice corto, es que primero quiero ver que opinan para ver si lo sigo, así que háganme saber sus opiniones en los reviews, PLZ!!!!  
  
Ahora explicare algo: El primer cap anterior, era este mismo, solo que lo había escrito con cursiva para señalar que era un sueño, pero no salió con la letra cursiva, asi que lo tuve q poner denuevo. 


	2. La Visita

Hasta El Verano Que Viene.  
  
Capítulo: #2:La Visita.  
  
N/A: Hola!! Disculpen la demora de este capitulo, los demás serán puestos más rápido!  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco abrió los ojos y se sentó rápidamente sobre su cama, 'Que sueño más absurdo' pensó '¿sueño?, pero que sueño, ¡esa era una PESADILLA!, pero era demasiado real, aún me duele la cabeza por el golpe, debo haberme golpeado con el respaldo de la cama, espero no volver a tener un sueño parecido' luego se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha, se vistió y luego bajó a desayunar.  
  
"Buenos días, Draco" Saludó su madre, mientras desayunaba.  
  
"Buenos días, Madre" Draco se sentó en la mesa y miró a su alrededor, "¿Y papá?"  
  
"Tuvo que ir de viaje, tú sabes, cosas del ministerio" contestó Narcisa. "Ah, por cierto, una de tus compañeras de Hogwarts vendrá a pasar sus vacaciones con nosotros"  
  
En ese momento, a Draco se le vino a la cabeza su sueño, pero fue nada más que por un segundo, "Sus padres deben salir y no la pueden llevar con ellos, será solo por unas dos semanas, antes que tu padre vuelva"  
  
"¿Quién?" Preguntó Draco, algo entre asustado y preocupado, pero no sabía porque.  
  
"Mmm...no recuerdo muy bien su nombre, ¿Ginger?, ¿Yancer?--"  
  
"¿Granger?" Murmuró Draco para sí mismo, pero al parecer, su madre lo había  
  
escuchado,  
  
"Si, eso era, Granger, Hermione Granger"  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Pe-pero porque?!...hay tantas personas con las que me podrían haber dejado, ¡¡Podría haber sido Ginny, o hasta Parvati o Lavender!!"  
  
"Hermione, será mejor que te dejes de reclamar, tú sabes que tu tía está enferma y no te puede cuidar, los vecinos saldrán del país por dos meses, hablé con los padres de Ginny y no pueden, y no conozco a los padres de esas otras niñitas que mencionaste" Contestó su madre en un tono serio.  
  
"¿Y acaso a los padres de Malfoy los conoces?"  
  
"Conozco a su madre, y su padre no va a estar en la casa por unas semanas, era el único lugar donde podía dejarte, además no veo que hay de malo en que te quedes con ellos"  
  
"¡Lo malo es que Ma--!"  
  
"Dije que te dejaras de reclamar, ahora sube al auto"  
  
Hermione cruzó sus brazos y subió al auto bastante enojada.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Bueno, tendré que salir, debo hacer un trámite, vuelvo pronto" Dijo su madre  
  
levantándose de la mesa, "Si llega Hermione antes de que yo llegue, recíbela bien,  
  
muéstrale su cuarto, es el que esta junto al tuyo, ¿está bien?"  
  
  
  
"Si, mamá" Contestó Draco con voz cansada.  
  
"Voy y vuelvo, compórtate"  
  
"Ya, mamá"  
  
"Adiós"  
  
"Adiós"  
  
Draco se dirigía a su cuarto, estaba por entrar, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.  
  
'Debe ser Granger' Pensó Draco algo disgustado, luego recordó las palabras de su madre, '"recíbela bien", bien, bien, lo haré nada más por que no estoy con humor para nada' Draco abrió la puerta, ahí se encontraba la Sra. Granger junto con Hermione, quien aún parecía encontrarse muy enojada.  
  
"Hola, ¿tú debes ser Draco, cierto?" Dijo la madre de Hermione.  
  
"Buenos días, Sra. Granger, sí, soy Draco"  
  
"Vengo a dejar a Hermione, ¿supongo que tu mamá te habrá dicho, verdad?"  
  
"Si, Claro" Draco hizo pasar a Hermione.  
  
"Bueno, aquí te dejo Hermione, estoy muy apurada, debo irme, pórtate bien"  
  
"Si, Mamá" Contestó Hermione con tono cansado.  
  
"Debes obedecer a la madre de Draco, ¿está bien?"  
  
"Ya, Mamá"  
  
"Nos vemos, ¡adiós!" Dijo la madre de Hermione mientras se marchaba.  
  
"¡Adiós!"  
  
Luego Draco cerró la puerta.  
  
Ninguno de los dos supo que decir por unos segundos, hasta que Draco tomó la palabra.  
  
"¿No tienes hambre?" Preguntó Draco, 'Bueno, es una de las preguntas más absurdas que he hecho, pero es preferible que quedarse en silencio'  
  
"No, gracias"  
  
"Bueno... te mostraré tu cuarto"  
  
"Bueno"  
  
Draco se dirigió al segundo piso 'Bueno, espero que estas dos semanas pasen pronto' pensaba mientras caminaba, al parecer sin sentido, por que estaba caminando al lado contrario de dónde quedaba la habitación '...ese sueño...' él comenzaba a recordar el sueño nuevamente 'ahora que recuerdo, Granger estaba escuchando música, y yo alcanzaba a escucharla también, si durante el sueño me hubiera dado cuenta, hubiese sabido que era un sueño...pero nunca había escuchado esa canción antes, y no creo que la haya inventado..."  
  
"Malfoy, ¿Qué acaso queda tan lejos?"  
  
Draco miró a su alrededor, era un pasillo largo y oscuro.  
  
"¿Qué es esto?, jamás había estado aquí" murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que Hermione lograra escuchar.  
  
"Oye, Malfoy, tú mismo nos trajiste hasta acá, ¿o ahora no sabes por donde caminas?" Preguntó en forma sarcástica Hermione.  
  
A decir verdad, Draco estaba tan profundo en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta por dónde iba, o, mejor dicho, no se había dado cuenta que estaba caminando.  
  
"¡Claro que sé por donde camino!"  
  
"¿entonces?"  
  
"Lo que no sabía era que estaba caminando"  
  
Hermione quedó perpleja, sin respuesta.  
  
Draco solo siguió derecho, quizás encontrara alguna salida, pero...  
  
"Sin salida" Dijo al ver que solo había un muro.  
  
********  
  
N/A: Hola! Primero quiero agradecer a todos los que enviaron Reviews del capítulo anterior. Alexia Gorrioncita-Leia: A mi tb me cae super bien Gonzalo!! Bien, tengo un pequeño problema con el fic, y necesito que me ayuden: pondré un ejemplo del problema: Si Draco en su sueño hubiese viajado a un país de habla hispana, (tomemos en cuenta que viven en Inglaterra) y nosotros hablamos español, y en los fics hacemos que los personajes hablen español, entonces, ¿Cómo diferenciar el español del inglés? Una cosa sería que cambiara el inglés por el español y viceversa, o sea, en el país de lengua española, poner inglés. Lo otro sería imaginar que no entiende el idioma a pesar que sea el mismo. ¿Cuál prefieren?, o si tiene alguna otra idea, háganmela saber. Manden Reviews PLZ!! 


	3. La Puerta

Hasta El Verano Que Viene.  
  
Capítulo #3: La Puerta.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hi! Bueno, a decir verdad, la historia no cambia tanto en comparación con el primer capítulo...Solo me queda algo por decir, gracias a todos los que me dieron ideas para poner lo de los idiomas, (traté de explicarlo lo más claro posible) bueno, lo cambié un poco, en vez de ser español será portugués (se me ocurrió un mejor lugar), pero eso aparecerá en el prox. Capi... §¶§¶§¶§¶§¶§¶§¶§¶§¶§¶§¶§¶§¶§¶§  
  
"Bueno, entonces debemos devolvernos" Dijo Hermione dando media vuelta.  
  
"Espera" Draco se acercó más aún al muro, se inclino ante el y lo observó con  
  
determinación.  
  
"¿Qué miras?" Preguntó Hermione acercándose hacia donde se encontraba Draco, tocando las tiras del bolso que traía y mirando impacientemente su reloj.  
  
Draco no respondió, bueno, no a la pregunta que Hermione le había hecho, lo único  
  
que dijo fue "Esto tiene que ser otro sueño"  
  
"¿Sueño? ¿Qué sueño? ¿De qué hablas?" Hermione se encontraba cada vez más  
  
intrigada.  
  
"No, nada, olvídalo" Dijo Draco levantándose y dando media vuelta.  
  
Hermione, por el contrario, se inclinó al igual que Draco solo momentos antes, miró el  
  
muro y se dio cuenta de algo; una delgada línea que formaba un rectángulo que  
  
simulaba una puerta, se parecía a esos pasajes secretos de las películas de misterio,  
  
"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó Hermione para sí misma  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Draco se encontraba bastante lejos del lugar, viendo por donde había llegado hasta  
  
allá, pero algo lo distrajo, no sabía que, solo dio media vuelta, se suponía que  
  
Hermione debería estar detrás de él, pero no había nadie, 'Debe haberse quedado  
  
atrás' pensó. En ese momento se escuchó un grito, el cual fue cortado rápida y  
  
bruscamente, 'Granger, ¿pero que le habrá pasado?' pensaba mientras se devolvía  
  
hacia donde se encontraba anteriormente, pero estaba totalmente vacío, Granger no  
  
podía haber ido muy lejos, pues solo había un camino, entonces, ¿Dónde debía estar?  
  
Y ¿Porqué ese grito tan repentino?, Draco sabía la respuesta, pero no quería ni pensar  
  
en lo que había pasado, '¿Y qué me tiene que importar a mí esa sangre sucia?' pensó  
  
retirándose del lugar '¿Y que va a decir mamá cuando regrese y no vea a Granger?,  
  
¿Qué es lo que YO le diré? ¿Qué dirá SU madre cuando se entere?' Draco estaba en  
  
problemas y no eran muy fáciles de resolver "Argh, ¡esa Granger me las va a pagar!"  
  
murmuró Draco entre dientes y los puños apretados.  
  
Para peor, en ese momento escuchó a su madre llegar, "¡Draco, ya llegué!"  
  
Draco comenzó a mirar a todos lados sin saber que hacer, 'Ay!, esa sangre sucia, en  
  
que problemas me ha metido, pero en cuanto la vea, *si es que la vuelves a ver*' dijo  
  
otra vocecita en su mente '¡Cállate!, en cuanto la vea Y LA VOY A ENCONTRAR, me las  
  
va a pegar...y muy caras' Con ese último pensamiento, Draco se dirigió a la  
  
puertecilla, y la abrió, tal como en su sueño.  
  
'Por lo menos el golpe no fue tan fuerte como en mi sueño' pensaba mientras se  
  
levantaba, 'pasto, eso amortiguó el golpe'  
  
Draco miró a su alrededor, no era muy parecido a su sueño, pero habían autos, tiendas  
  
y todo lo que vio en su sueño, de una manera diferente.  
  
Lo segundo que vio fue a Granger, sentada en una banca, parecía estar llorando, pero  
  
se rehusó a creerlo.  
  
Con pasos firmes se dirigió hacia ella, "Granger--" no alcanzó a terminar ya que fue  
  
cortado por ella, "¡Malfoy!" Ella exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos "¿Qué haces aquí?"  
  
"Vine a...umm...había venido a buscarte, pero no sé la salida"  
  
"¿Y porqué demoraste tanto?, ¿Qué pasó co--"  
  
"Hey, cálmate ¿ya?, y tampoco me demoré tanto, fueron menos de cinco minutos" Él  
  
dijo "Además ni siquiera sé por que vine" murmuró en una voz inaudible para cualquier  
  
otro.  
  
"¡Cinco minutos!, ¡¿No crees que estás exagerando demasiado!?, ¡Ya van diez dias!"  
  
"¡Oye, eres tú la que exageras!, ¡No han sido más de cinco minutos!"  
  
"¡Cómo puedes decir eso!, ¡Yo he estado diez días aquí! ¡Esperando a ver si alguien  
  
viene a buscarme!"  
  
"¡No puedes haber estado diez días!, ¡No hay manera!"  
  
"¡No puedes probar que solo han sido cinco minutos!, ¡Yo SÉ lo que es el día y la  
  
noche!"  
  
"¡Ah, sí!, ¡Prueba que has estado diez días, entonces!"  
  
"¡Prueba tú que han sido 5 minutos!"  
  
"¡Yo no tengo porque probarte nada!"  
  
"¡Porqué no admites que han pasado 10 días desde que llegué acá!"  
  
"¡Porque no han pasado 10 días!" en ese momento Draco recordó algo, "Bien, y si han  
  
pasado diez días, ¿cómo es que no estas 'muerta' de hambre" (no literalmente)  
  
"Eso, es gracias a que mi mamá me envió algo de comer en el bolso"  
  
"¿Estás totalmente segura de que has estado aquí por diez días?"  
  
"Si" Contestó secamente Hermione.  
  
"Ah" Asintió Draco.  
  
Draco comenzó a caminar por la plaza en donde se encontraba, vio una tienda con un  
  
letrero que decía "Baú do Tempo", '¿Baú do tempo?' pensó Draco extrañado, miró  
  
atrás a Hermione y le preguntó, "¿Sabes donde estamos?"  
  
Hermione respiró profundo antes de contestar, "Rio de janeiro, Brasil"  
  
Draco quedó boquiabierto "¿Brasil?" Repitió como si no hubiese escuchado bien.  
  
"Si, Brasil" Contestó nuevamente Hermione, acercándose a Draco.  
  
"Genial, simplemente genial" Dijo Draco sarcásticamente.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Ambos comenzaron a caminar sin sentido para conocer el lugar en donde se encontraban, después de un rato, llegaron a una playa.  
  
"¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí?" Preguntó Hermione de repente.  
  
"No lo sé" Le contestó él, sin mirarla.  
  
Hermione suspiró y aguardó unos instantes antes de hacer su siguiente pregunta, "¿Dónde y cómo vamos a dormir, o comer?, no tenemos dinero"  
  
"No sé" Decía Draco mientras se sentaba en la arena, "¿Porqué tendría que saberlo?, ¿Porqué me lo preguntas?, si vine hasta acá es solo porque no sabía que iba a hacer cuando mi madre llegara y no te encontrara"  
  
Hermione prefirió no contestarle nada y no pensar en que iban a hacer, por ahora.  
  
'¿Cómo se supone que debamos salir de aquí?' pensaba Draco, 'Ni si quiera sabemos hablar portugués, tampoco tenemos el dinero de este país, y si es verdad lo que Granger dice, de que estuvo aquí diez días, entonces primero estaremos muertos antes de que alguien nos encuentre, tiene que haber alguna forma de salir de aquí, pero... ¿qué hacía esa puerta allí?, si es que alguien la a utilizado, es porque tiene que haber alguna forma de salir de este lugar, y si no, ¿Para qué estaría allí, entonces?'  
  
  
  
*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*  
  
  
  
N/A: Bueno, el capi es corto, es que se me cortó la inspiración...*suspiro* Este capi era taaaaaann diferente a como es ahora, lo había hecho en el cole y grabado en un disquete, pero el disquete se rompió *snif* y tuve que hacer todo de nuevo, el otro me había gustado mucho más que este *Snif,snif* .......... ............ Gracias a todos los que enviaron Reviews del capítulo anterior! ^o^ 


	4. Amnesia

Hasta El Verano que Viene.  
  
Capitulo #4: Amnesia.  
  
  
  
N/A: Hi again! Ahora seguiré con este fic, ya no recuerdo bien las ideas que tenía antes, pero en verdad nunca empiezo con una idea fija, y lo termino con algo que había preparado con anterioridad. Según voy escribiendo, dependiendo de mi estado animico, voy improvisando nuevas cosas... y ahora se me ocurrió cambiarlo un poco...  
  
§¶§¶§¶§¶§¶§¶§¶§¶§¶§¶§¶§¶§¶§¶§  
  
Luego de reflexionar un rato frente a la playa, fueron a buscar algún lugar donde pasar la noche, mientras caminaban Draco frenó en seco...  
  
"¿Qué pasa ahora, Malfoy?" Preguntó Hermione al ver como su 'Compañero de viajes' frenaba.  
  
"Bueno, es algo tonto y no sé por que no lo pensé antes..."  
  
Hermione lo miro algo confundida  
  
"Creo que mejor nos devolvemos a donde estábamos antes, si esa puerta se encontraba en la mansión, significa que ha sido utilizada" Decía Draco con la mirada baja mientras caminaban "Y si ha sido utilizada significa que se ha podido volver" Terminó de decir.  
  
"Vamos" Dijo Hermione, quien también se sentía algo tonta al no habersele ocurrido antes, auque la verdad se encontraba en un casi-estado-de-shock por haber estado 10 días en un lugar sola.  
  
Volvieron al lugar exacto por donde habían caído, Draco comenzó a tocar el aire, como si buscase algo en este, hasta que bien arriba, sintió como algo húmedo, como agua en medio del aire, la cual no era visible para nadie.  
  
"Bueno, aquí esta la puerta por donde entramos... y es la misma que nos sacara de aquí."  
  
"¿Y cómo se supone que subiremos allá?" Preguntó Hermione inteligentemente.  
  
"Bueno, ¿ves la banca que está allá?" Contestó Draco mientras apuntaba una bancaque se encontraba cerca.  
  
"¿No vamos a sal-?" Hermione no alcanzó a terminar ya que fue interrumpida por Draco.  
  
"Oh, si, mi querida Granger" Dijo en tono burlesco "Vamos a saltar... ¿o se te ocurre una mejor idea?"  
  
Después de pensarlo un poco Hermione asintió resignada.  
  
Ella fue la primera en saltar... luego desapareció, entonces la siguió Draco.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
"¿Malfoy? ¿Me escuchas? ¡Contesta!" Hermione repetía mientras veía al Slytherin tirado en el suelo.  
  
"Auch! No tienes por que gritar" Dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza y se incorporaba del suelo.  
  
"Pensé que podrías estar inconciente, no me culpes, si te quedas allí tirado" Reclamo Hermione.  
  
Draco se quedó mirándola por un momento... "¿Quién eres?" Preguntó.  
  
"Vamos, no es momento para bromas, Malfoy"  
  
"¿Ese es mi nombre? ¿Malfoy?" Pregunto él chico en forma bastante seria como para estar bromeando.  
  
"No es un broma, ¿Verdad?" Dijo algo preocupada.  
  
"Aún no me has dicho quien eres" Le reprochó Draco.  
  
"Ah" Hermione soltó un suspiro de frustración antes de continuar, "Soy Hermione Granger y tú eres Draco Malfoy"  
  
Draco asintió en forma de comprensión, "¿Y dónde estamos? ¿Por qué estas tú conmigo?"  
  
"Es una larga historia, pero la resumiré lo mejor posible, aquí vamos... Yotuvequeira pasarelveranoentucasadondeencontramosunapuertaquenosllevóhastaaquíyahorano sabemoscomosalirsesuponequedeberíamoshaberregresadoatucasaperoenvezdeeso llegamoshastaestelugarquenosequeesytúalllegartegolpeastelacabezayperdistela memoria" Finalmente Hermione logró respirar nuevamente.  
  
"Ahá... ¿Podrías repetírmelo, esta vez más lento?"  
  
"FUI-A-TU-CASA-ENCONTRAMOS-UNA-PUERTA-Y-LLEGAMOS-AQUÍ"  
  
"Oh, Bueno, creo que comprendo...creo."  
  
"Bueno, ahora tenemos que averiguar donde estamos" Hermione se dio vuelta a ver a Draco, se dio cuenta que éste la seguía mirando, "¿Qué?" Le preguntó.  
  
"Nada. Eres muy linda, sabes?" Le dijo Draco sin ningún tipo de... vergüenza?  
  
"¡¿¡¿¡¿¡...!?!?!?!" A Hermione se le subieron los colores a semejante comentario, a decir verdad era la primera vez que un chico le decía eso... y quien se lo había dicho era la única persona que nunca diría eso... ella pensaba (ya saben, Preterito Imperfecto del Modo Indicativo del Verbo Pensar) Hermione prefirió cambiar el tema, aunque para Draco fue muy notorio...  
  
"Eh... por que no mejor averiguamos donde estamos y cómo salir de aquí?" Hermione intentó hacer como si no le hubiera dicho nada.  
  
"¿Qué? ¿No te lo había dicho antes?" Preguntó Draco algo divertido.  
  
"¿Qué-qué cosa?" Preguntó Hermione desviando la mirada y haciéndose la que no sabía de que hablaba, aunque eso le resultó peor.  
  
"Que eres muy linda, ¿No te lo había dicho?"  
  
"¿Tú? ¿A mí? No" Respondió ella, ahora sí, para cambiar definitivamente el tema.  
  
"¿Por qué?"  
  
"Nos odiamos a muerte, Draco (N/A: no literalmente, por supuesto) ¿No Recuerdas?... Pero que pregunta, no recuerdas nada"  
  
"Yo no te odio, al contrario, te encuentro un tanto simpática, pareces enojona, pero simpática" Dijo él mientras caminaba alejándose un poco.  
  
"¿Enojona? ¿Parezco enojona?" Hermione frunció el seño ante el comentario.  
  
"Ves, tenía razón en que pareces enojona... ERES enojona"  
  
"...¬¬" Hermione solo cruzó sus brazos.  
  
/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()/()  
  
N/A: Bueno, al fin continué esto! Son casi las doce, le toc a mi bro, asi que, nos vemos en un prox. Capi! 


End file.
